Demonic Power-user
a powerful demonic power-user]] :Chinese: 魔化異能行者 :Pronunciation: Mo Hua Yi Neng Xing Zhe They are power-users who are demonized by the forces of darkness, also known as "demonized power-users". They are usually more powerful than their non-demonized counterparts. However, they are easier to defeat if you know their Achilles' Heel. Demonic power-users are usually no more powerful than lost souls and Ci Mei, but there have been few demonic power-users who had managed to surpass more powerful types of demons. The most notable ones are the members of the Ye He Na La family. Powers and Instincts Demonic power-users display abilities of teleportation, super-speeding and spellcasting. Due to their demonic states, their individual powers are enhanced and altered to dark. Demonic power-users have a tendency to absorb other people's powers and convert them into their own. To get rid of that tendency, the only way is to remove his powers. When a power-user first turns evil, his face will turn rotten and ugly due to his new powers are in an unstable condition. But when he absorbs enough powers, his face will return to normal. Whilst he aims to drain people's powers, he will also absorb their life forces. Should the individual be a powerful power-user, he will drain his victims to death. A demonic power-user has a third eye behind his head, which serves as protective observation. They can also suppress the powers of their non-demonic counterparts without them noticing, but once they are exposed as demonic power-users, the effects will reverse. In addition, powerful demonic power-users can gain command over demons as well as make trade to their service. When a power-user turns evil, his original power will transform like mutated disease. Evil powers are not easily discovered when they're used, and the results are even more efficient. But if it is discovered, it is easier to deal with. Notable Demonic Power-users KO One *'Hei Long' was converted into a demonic power-user three decades before the story of ''KO One''. During the final combat, he lost the battle along with his powers. *'Lei Ke Si' turned to evil after he received the legendary weapon: Ares' Hand. He officially turned into a demonic power-user to fight against Hei Long, however, he returned to normal quickly after he lost his powers. *'Wu Shi' were all powerful warriors captured and controlled by Hei Long. After Hei Long lost his powers, the Wu Shi were all freed from his control. One of the Wu Shi, Tian Hong Guang, lost his powers during the final combat. *'Wang Da Dong' was turned into a demonic power-user to fight against Hei Long . He lost his powers during the confrontation, but retrieved them sometime later. *'Wang Ya Se' was turned into a demonic power-user under Hei Long's threat . He lost his powers during the confrontation, but retrieved them sometime later. *'Ding Xiao Yu' was turned into a demonic power-user to fight against Hei Long . He lost his powers during the confrontation, but retrieved them sometime later. The X-Family *'Ye Si Ren' had been a demonic power-user since birth. He gave up his powers twenty years prior to ''The X-Family'' to live a normal life with Xia Xiong. *'Ye Xiong Ba' had been a demonic power-user since birth. *'Vincent' was a member of the mighty Hu Yan Jue Luo family. Because this family is known to be good power-users, he is most probably believed to be lured to the path of evil. *'Xia Yu' was a demonic power-user at birth. His father stripped away his powers to make him a human. Twenty years later, he gained new powers after a dark energy struck at him. His new powers triggered the birth of a separate personality named Gui Feng. *'Xia Tian' was a half-demonic power-user at birth. Due to his special situation, he was born with a separate personality named Gui Long. *'Xia Mei' was a half-demonic power-user at birth. Due to her special situation, she was born with a separate personality named Gui Wa. *'Ye Si Si' had been a demonic power-user since birth. *'Professor G' was a minion of the Illusionary Eye. He lured Xia Yu down the path of evil, which eventually led to his doom. *'Illusionary Eye' was once a powerful demonic power-user, who lost his physical appearance to the darkness. During the initial episodes of The X-Family, he multiply attempted to obtain the Xia Lan Xing De family's heirloom, Feng Long Card, to regain his physical body. K.O.3an Guo *'Dong Zhuo' was believed to have been converted into a demonic power-user when his son was in middle school. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] turned to the path of evil after learning Zhen Cha Jing and finding out horrible truths behind his father's mask. *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] learned Zhen Cha Jing in 16th Round, which not only causes internal injuries to his body, but also turns him to the path of evil little by little. *'Ye Si Ti', known as Sun Jian in the Silver Dimension and a direct descendant of the Ye He Na La family. *'Sun Ce' is Ye Si Ti's son and a direct descendant from the Ye He Na La family. *'Sun Shang Xiang' is Ye Si Ti's daughter and a direct descendant of the Ye He Na La family. See also *Demons *Power-users *Muggles Category:The X-Family Category:Terms Category:KO One Category:K.O.3an Guo Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Species